Escaped
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when someone from Olivia's past shows up again? Where does Cragen want her to stay? Who protects her? Elliot never left in this story. One shot!


**Please review!**

"Cap, you wanted to talk to me." Elliot said walking into Cragen's office.

"Uh, yeah. I want you to stay with Olivia for a while." Cragen said scratching his head.

Elliot's mind went on full alert. "What? Why?"

Cragen sighed and turned on the TV showing that someone escaped prison. "I called the prison he was at. The guy that escaped...is Lowell Harris." The name ran through Elliot's mind. He remembered everything Olivia had told him. She finally told him a year ago. She told him about how she went to therapy because she felt it was her fault. He held her when she sobbed telling the story. "I don't want her unprotected. If I've heard correctly about him, he holds grudges. Ashley is safe, but Olivia...she's in the same place she was before."

Elliot stared at the screen. "No problem. Would it be better if she stayed at my place?" He asked. Two years ago, Elliot and Kathy got divorced. Kathy just couldn't take the jealousy anymore. Fifteen years of hearing about Olivia from him would probably do that to anyone.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. He never really met you." Cragen said. "Just remember, you are protecting her. I know you two have been dating for a while."

"Cap, I put her safety first. This guy has to get through me to get to her. That will never happen as long as I'm alive." Elliot said. "I'll get her ready right now."

"Okay, both of you take time off until we find him." Cragen said. "Stay with her at all times and try not to leave the apartment."

"Got it." Elliot said. "If anything happens, update me. I don't need her staring at this all the time for updates." Cragen nodded at him. Elliot walked out into the squad room to find Olivia drinking coffee and trying to stay awake. She smiled lightly at him. "Hey."

"Hey, what'd Captain want?" Olivia asked leaning into him.

Elliot paused. "He thinks that you should stay with me for a while."

Olivia's head shot up to look at him in the eyes. "You're serious. Why would he want us doing that? Are you just trying to get me to live with you? Elliot, I will when the time is right. I don't know if I can take morning Elliot yet. You're like-"

"Liv?" Elliot said interrupting her. "I'm not lying to you. It's for you're safety."

Olivia searched his eyes. "Why do I need to be protected?"

Elliot stared at her and his heart broke for having to be the one to tell her. "Someone broke out of prison." Her eyes widened slightly and he knew she wasn't thinking of Harris at all. "Cragen called the prison and it was Harris." He saw Olivia visibly tremble as her knees gave out. Elliot caught her and placed her in her chair. He squatted in front of her and took her hands into his. "I'm going to protect you. Okay? He's not going to get you."

Olivia's eyes welled with tears. "He's out?" She breathed. She started shaking her head from side to side. "No, that's not, no."

Elliot took her into his arms as she tried to make everything okay in her head. "Liv, I know this is hard. Do you want to go? We can get your things. Cragen gave us off until they catch him."

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia said. "Just promise me something."

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Don't leave my side until this is over." Olivia said.

"I promise, Liv." Elliot whispered. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I promise." He put his hands on her cheeks to look into her eyes. He saw the love for him, but the fear of Lowell Harris. "I'm never leaving you."

Olivia smiled lightly at him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled. "Can we get up now? My knees are killing me."

Olivia chuckled. "You're getting old on me." She stood up and helped Elliot stand up. "I guess I just have to put up with it." She cuddled into his chest as he put his arms around her.

"Oh, yeah. Like you have to put up with a lot." Elliot said sarcastically. He held her slightly tighter. "Should we get going?" He felt Olivia tense at the question. He knew the hardest part was going to be getting her out of the squad room. She started relaxing when Elliot kissed her head.

"I guess." Olivia breathed. "Let's just get to your apartment as soon as possible."

"I wish you said that under differenet circumstances." Elliot grumbed.

Olivia chuckled and hit his chest. "Pig!" She laughed when Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "C'mon, I'm tired."

After packing up, they headed over to Olivia's apartment. They went up and Elliot stayed in front of her as they walked into the apartment. Elliot felt her hands shaking slightly from fear. He turned on the light and checked out her apartment. "It's safe."

Olivia relaxed slightly and closed the door before locking it. She walked into her room and pulled out her suitcase. Elliot walked in placing his gun back in his holster. "Do you want to help me?" She asked. Elliot didn't say anything as he went for the drawer that held his favorite things. "Elliot!" He turned towards her. She had a smirk on her face. "We do not need those."

Elliot whimpered as he stepped towards her. "But why not?"

"El, we're not going to be at your apartment very long." Olivia said grabbing t-shirts out of her drawer.

"But, Cragen said he wants us to stay inside as much as possible." Elliot said. He kneeled down and hugged her legs so she couldn't move. "Just let me bring...two of them."

Olivia smiled and put her hands on his head as he kissed her stomach. "Fine, you can bring two. But, that's it."

Elliot smiled and kissed her stomach again. "Thank you baby." He hurried over to the drawer and started looking through it in search for his favorite outfits.

Olivia finished packing and looked over at Elliot. "Have you picked out any outfits yet?"

Elliot looked up at her. "No, there's so many to chose from. I love you in all of them. I haven't found that pink bathing suit thing."

"Oh, that one is at your place. I wore it for your birthday and never brought it home." Olivia smirked. "It looks like you'll have three outfits there."

Elliot smiled and quickly grabbed two other outfits, putting the rest back. "There, we're ready to go."

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah, I think we are." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey." Elliot said softly. Olivia looked up at him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to keep you safe. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

Olivia kissed his nose. "I know you won't. I just really wanna put this son of a bitch in a jail cell where he belongs."

"Yeah, you and me both." Elliot sighed and kissed her forehead. "Let's go. I think Dickie is staying at my place tonight. He may have a friend over just to warn you."

Olivia smirked. "Is this friend going to hit on me again?"

"God, I hope not." Elliot chuckled as they left her apartment.

They soon reached Elliot's apartment to find Dickie and his friend, Ty, on the couch. They were watching Jaws. Dickie looked over at them. "Hey Dad! Hey Liv! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, something came up so she has to stay with us for a while." Elliot said scratching his head.

"Is everything okay?" Dickie asked.

"It will be." Olivia breathed. She looked at the TV and then over at Elliot. "I'm going to watch TV in your room."

"Okay, I'll be in there in a minute." Elliot said kissing her head.

Olivia took her suitcase into Elliot's room and quickly changed in the bathroom. She crawled into the bed after making sure all the windows were locked. She snuggled into the pillows and turned on the TV. The news popped up on the screen. "Officers say that the prisoner that escaped was Lowell Harris, a man who was convicted of sexual assault. Prison guards have found plans he made under his bunk in the cell he was in. Officers have informed the people here that they should make sure to double lock everything. They said that he has held a grudge against a certain woman and that he is probably after her. This is Samantha Grey and this is your news channel."

Olivia's jaw went slack as the remote slipped from her hand. "No." She breathed. She started breathing heavily and she trembled. She jumped when Elliot opened the door.

"Liv?" Elliot asked. He saw the tears in her eyes and then heard the news playing on the TV. "Oh Liv." He breathed as he went over to the bed and cradled her. She hid her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"El, he's going to find me." Olivia choked out.

"Liv, he doesn't know where you are." Elliot said trying to soothe her.

Olivia shook her head. "But, he'll find me. He escaped prison. They said he has a grudge against a woman. What other person could that be? I'm the only one that got away." She trembed.

Elliot teared up and gently pulled her up so she could look into his eyes. "Look at me. I am going to keep you safe. I'm not going to leave you. As long as you have me, I'm not going anywhere. He is not going to get you. He'll have to go through me in order to get to you. You know me when I'm fighting for you. I was shot fighting for you and I still killed a guy. Then, I collasped and you called me an idiot in the hospital." Olivia chuckled wiping her eyes. "There's that smile. I live to see that smile. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I love you."

Olivia smiled and sniffled before hugging him. "I love you too."

The next morning, Elliot woke up to find Olivia molded to him. She was lighty snoring and he chuckled. He tried to get out of the bed, but her grip tightened on him. "Liv, I love you, but I really have to pee. So, unless you want me to pee the bed, I suggest you let me go. I'll be right back."

Olivia let him go grumbling. "Hurry back." Once he closed the door, she remembered why she was there and not at her apartment. She shot up breathing hard until she realized she was safe with Elliot.

"Liv, are you okay?" Dickie asked knocking on the door.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just a little startled."

"Did you find Dad's surprise for you?" Dickie asked.

Olivia's eyes widened and she opened the door. "What? What surprise?"

Dickie's eyes widened. "Nothing. He has nothing planned for you."

Olivia's eyes wandered to his nightstand. "What does your father have planned?" She started walking towards his nightstand.

"Liv, please don't tell him I told you." Dickie pleaded as she opened the drawer to his nightstand. Olivia gasped. "I'm dead. That's it. I'm dead."

Olivia smiled lifting the surprise out of the drawer. "Oh my God!" She heard the toilet flush and quickly put the gift back in closing the drawer. Dickie closed the door and left. Olivia smiled as she walked towards the foot of the bed.

Elliot came out a moment later. "Hey, you're up. I thought you wanted me to hurry back."

Olivia turned to him smiling. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this, but she wanted this to happen so badly. She took his hand and knelt down. "Elliot...I never thought I could love someone like I love you."

Elliot's eyes widened. "You saw my surprise, didn't you?"

Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes. "You make me...me...I'm starting to understand why the guy does this." She said trying to talk through her happy tears.

Elliot chuckled and knelt down. "You make me so happy that words can't even desribe it. When I met you, I never expected this. But, having you now, I couldn't expect anything better. I never thought I could love someone this much. I never thought it could be so easy to love somebody." He started tearing up himself as he pulled the ring out of the drawer. "Olivia Serena Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia giggled as she looked at the ring. She had her hands folded near her chin as she bit her lip. She was still crying. She looked into his eyes. "Yes."

Elliot smiled putting the ring on her finger. He watched her face the whole time and hugged her. He kissed her when they were standing. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. She looked down at the ring and back up at Elliot. "We're getting married! I've gotta call Casey!" She squealed running out of the room.

Elliot chuckled watching her literally jump with joy waiting for Casey to pick up her phone. He looked over at Dickie and Ty watching TV on the floor. "You gave it away, didn't you?"

Dickie looked at his father. "I didn't tell her directly. I asked her if she found your surprise and she went directly to your nightstand."

"It's okay. She said yes." Elliot smiled. All of a sudden, he heard Olivia from the kitchen.

"Casey! You are never going to believe it!" Olivia shrieked smiling like crazy. "Elliot asked me to marry him. AND, I SAID YES!" She squealed. "I know, right?"

"I can see that." Dickie laughed. "Congrats Dad!

"Thanks." Elliot chuckled. He turned towards the kitchen to find Olivia hanging up the phone. She smiled at him. He looked at Dickie and Ty and saw that they were distracted by the TV. He looked back at Olivia and held out his arms.

Olivia smiled wider and ran quickly over to him. She jumped into his arms and wrapped here legs around his waist. Elliot caught her, smiling, and kissed her hard. She smiled against his mouth. "Casey is excited. She already made herself my maid of honor."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, there's one less thing you have to do."

"Ew! Dad get a room!" Dickie said grossed out.

Olivia laughed dropping her head to the crook in Elliot's neck. Elliot smiled. "This is my apartment."

Ty stood up. "We should probably go anyway. I need to have surgery. That image is burned into my retinas and it needs to be removed." With that, Dickie and Ty left.

Olivia was laughing uncontrollably in Elliot's arms. Elliot started chuckling at her. "You are all over the place this morning. First, your so happy to the point of tears. Then, you squealed into a telephone. Now, you're laughing like there's no tomorrow. What's up with you?"

"I don't know. The past couple of days, I just felt all over the place. One minute, I'm mad. Another moment, I'm completely happy. The next, I'm crying." Olivia said looking at him. Her eyes went wide.

Liv?" Elliot asked thinking the same thing she was thinking. "Are you-"

Olivia dropped her legs from his body and started thinking over things. "Last week and...Monday." Her jaw dropped as she looked at Elliot. "El?"

"Twelve." Elliot stated. Olivia nodded. "You're happy, aren't you?" Olivia nodded again smiling with tears in her eyes. Elliot grinned and hugged her. "You are emotional."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, I am." She pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "Can we please go check?"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, we can go after we get ready."

After getting ready, Elliot and Olivia drove to a grocery store so they could also get snacks for the next couple of days. They went to the bathroom in the back of the store. Elliot stayed outside of the door and looked around at the products on shelves. He was halfway down the isle when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to find Lowell in jeans and a sweat shirt. Elliot felt his blood pressure rise. He now regretted not grabbing his gun.

Lowell smirked evily at Elliot and came at him. Elliot caught his fist and twisted his arm. Lowell howled in pain before he grabbed Elliot's arm and pinned it behind his back. Elliot threw his arm back and wrapped it tight around Lowell's neck. They continued to fight. Elliot pushed Lowell causing him to step back in the direction of the bathroom Olivia was in. Elliot prayed that Olivia didn't come out. Before he could finish the thought, a golf club was whacked into Lowell's skull and he fell to the ground unconcious.

Elliot looked to find Olivia holding the golf club. She dropped it trembling. Elliot hurried over to her and held her. "It's okay."

Later, officers took Lowell away. Elliot and Olivia sat on the back of a bus as they fixed Elliot up. Olivia held his hand and leaned on his good shoulder. Elliot kissed her head as the paramedic walked away to talk to Cragen. "What'd the test say?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "I left it in the bathroom." She stood up. "I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and ran inside the grocery store.

Elliot chuckled running after her. His shoulder was killing him, but he needed to know this. He saw her slide to a halt and take a turn around the corner. He came to the isle where he and Lowell fought and saw Olivia come out of the bathroom holding the box and pregnancy test. She put the test in the box and threw it away. She wiped her eyes. Elliot felt his heart break as she stayed looking down at the trash can. He teared up and then she looked up at him. His heart stopped.

Olivia smiled at him as his arms opened for her. She ran at him and jumped into his arms again that day. She heard him groan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's a good pain." Elliot smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" Olivia breathed looking down at his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled kissing her.

**Please review! You guys are great! I know it's a long one-shot, but thanks for reading!**


End file.
